Live Another Childhood
by Wolflover235
Summary: Every Human, and Demon are BORN into this world, whether it's by birth, or incarnating. Find out how each of these Humans and Demons grew up before they became what they are today.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kagome

Little Kagome rested in her mother's arms.

She had finally stopped crying, and the doctors were going to let them go soon.

Kagome slept with her parents for the first few nights, until she was about three and wanted her own bed.

This was when she had her own room.

At age ten, she found out that her mom was pregnant, again, with a baby brother.

She was excited.

Her father was proud too, but he said he had to leave, he had something to attend to, Kagome never understood what it was, and didn't know that she'd ever see him again.

Kagome hugged her father tightly, and watched curiously at her mother hugging him, and she was crying.

Why was this?

Since that day, Kagome had to do whatever it took to soothe her mother.

She finally called her father, Kagome's grandpa.

He helped Kagome's mother to the hospital when she was having painful stomache problems.

Kagome waited in the waiting room, wondering what was wrong with her.

" You're mother is going to be just fine. She is delivering your baby brother." Grandpa said.

Kagome gasped, but smiled, happy that he was finally coming.

The doctors came out of a doorway, and asked if they wanted to see the baby boy.

For Kagome, it was love at first sight.

She watched over him every minute, when it was his turn to start going to school, Kagome helped him with his homework.

Kagome made all sorts of new friends, on her third year of school, a new student named Hojo moved in.

He immediately became Kagome's new best friend.

Her other three friends, Yuka, Ayumi and Eri had started joking about Kagome having a crush on Hojo, and him having one on her.

But Kagome refused to believe it, she was too young to be thinking about that.

Kagome's friends adored her brother, Souta.

They played all kinds of kitty games, that girls Kagome's age would never want to play.

Kagome loved her family, her friends, nothing would ever stop this wonderful life she had.

Until one day, her mother finally told her what happened to her father.

" Kagome, your father went to go fight in a war, and.."

" What's a war mama?" Kagome asked confused.

" It is where there is a big fight, to protect our town from bad people coming here. And. Well, your father gave up his life to one of those people."

Kagome noticed her mother crying, she wanted to cry to.

They pulled eachother close, both trying to be strong for one another, but the tears flew down freely.

Souta would understand someday, but for now, he was too young.

...

As the years passed, Kagome had matured, so had her brother Souta, they went to school, got good grades, and carried on with their lives, their life was in peace again.

**A/N: Sorry if this sucked, I just came up with this. So, if you do like it, leave a review on who I should do next. Thanks for giving this a try.**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2 InuYasha

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Now that I reread it, I did better than I thought! Thank you 'jellyfish'confetti' for suggesting the next character. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, this is only a fanmade story.**

**Chapter 2: InuYasha.**

When InuYasha turned five, that was when he was beginning to wonder about his ears.

He had seen all the people in the village with normal ears on the sides, and black or brown hair, even his mother had black hair.

InuYasha had pointed gray ears, that were tucked into his long gray hair.

Everytime he heard a sound, he would feel those ears twitch.

Also, everyone though his eye color was off, liquid topaz.

His mother had sapphire blue eyes, that shined like diamonds.

Though, he had never seen his father, maybe InuYasha got his looks from his father, maybe he wasn't the only one.

As he roamed through the busy village that day kicking and chasing his little bouncy ball around, the toy wandered off and landed in someone's hands.

InuYasha went up to the tall person and asked for his ball back.

The man just laughed, and tossed the ball the opposite way from InuYasha, and walked off into the crowd.

InuYasha chased after the ball, trying to catch it before it went into the woods.

He jumped and caught it.

" InuYasha." His mother's graceful voice called.

He turned to look at her, standing in the crowd, but InuYasha only imagined her alone, in an open land.

Forgetting his favorite ball, which bounced to the edge of the forest, InuYasha ran into his mothers arms.

Now, he asked the question that had been on his mind for a long time, " Mother, what's a half-breed?" InuYasha tried to pronounce the word.

She never answered, she just remained silent, and he could smell salt water, and when he looked at her, she was crying.

Oh no, was there something he had done, did he hurt her?

" InuYasha, a your father, was a great dog demon, he is the reason that you have such strange traits, they are not strange at all, you have half of his traits, and the rest are my traits, you will be stronger than any human, you will be faster than any human, and one day, you will learn your own powers and carry on in your fathers' place." His mother explained.

InuYasha thought over the news.

So he was half demon on his fathers side, and half human on his mothers side? And she wanted him to act like his father?

Years passed and InuYasha was aging more and more.

There came the day where InuYasha went into his mothers' room to wake her up for the morning, but she never woke up.

InuYasha told the villagers about this, and they prepared a funeral.

They buried her near a tree that always bloomed pretty flowers.

When InuYasha visited her grave one morning, it was then that he met a strange flee that spoke of his father.

" InuYasha, is that you?" The little bug squeaked out.

InuYasha didn't know that bugs could speak.

" I am..."

The bug was cut off by InuYasha's hand slapping down on him, crushing him flat.

" myoga." The flee squeaked out his last word.

When InuYasha moved his hand away, the bug returned his normal shape.

" Wait!" Myoga stopped InuYasha from doing another slap.

" I am a friend of your fathers'." Myoga announced.

" My father?" InuYasha asked.

" Yes, how have you been." He asked.

" Not so well." InuYasha said, sitting back down to look at his mothers' grave.

" Ooh, it was her time eh?" Myoga asked.

" Yes."

" Why don't you give her a farewell present?" Myoga suggested.

InuYasha thought about something that would be good for his mother.

He looked up at the tree.

He stood and climbed the tree and soon came back down with a handful of flowers.

He laid them down on the thickening soil.

" I'm sure she would have loved those." Myoga said.

InuYasha nodded.

He said his last farewell to his mother, and left.

From that moment on, InuYasha let Myoga teach him how to be like his father.

InuYasha started out by staying near human villages, and killing demons that tried to come.

Until one day, they no longer trusted him, and thought of him as a threat.

InuYasha then lived in the forest, Myoga always seemed to disappear right before a demon would arrive, and he would spend his precious time slaughtering the thing.

InuYasha began to grow annoyed by the little insect, though he did learn more and more about his father being the great dog demon.

He also had a brother named Sesshomaru, but Myoga suggested that it would be best if InuYasha stayed away from Sesshomaru.

Years passed and InuYasha's desire for killing demons became almost obsessive.

He hid in deep caves during new moon nights, but when morning came he was back to his desire of killing.

Everytime he started to wonder what it would be like to kill a human, but he immediately let go of the thought when he thought of his mother.

More and more demons came in search of InuYasha trying to take him on, but of course, InuYasha had learned a lot more techniques.

Nothing could ever touch him.

He didn't need anyone.

Until one new moon night when he finds a woman wandering through his woods in the pouring rain...

Kikyo.


End file.
